Question: A white scarf costs $$30$, and a gold hat costs $$6$. The white scarf costs how many times as much as the gold hat costs?
Answer: The cost of the white scarf is a multiple of the cost of the gold hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $6$ $$30 \div $6 = 5$ The white scarf costs $5$ times as much as the gold hat costs.